Numerous electrical or optical bundle systems fitted with connectors have already been proposed.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,565,321 describes a flexible electrical cord comprising a fabric sheath and a flexible protective sleeve of rubber overmolded thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,956 describes a wire-passing device for connecting a plug or a microphone to a cable having a plurality of conductors; the device comprises a disk pierced by an opening through which the cable extends, a heat-shrink sleeve surrounding the disk and a portion of the cable, and extending through an opening in the housing of the plug; the conductors are of a length such that they are not fully stretched, so that traction exerted on the cable leads to stress inside the housing of the plug rather than in the connections of the conductors to the plug.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,275 describes a device for making a connection between a cable and a connector, the device comprising a flexible tubular body made of braided non-metallic filaments; the body is secured to the cable by an adhesive heat-shrink sleeve and also to the connector in order to limit the stresses in the connection.
European patent No. 1 191 639 describes an angled connector fitted to a bundle of optical or electrical cables.
The present invention relates more particularly to a bundle or harness comprising a plurality of electrically conductive wire segments, each wire segment being coated in an electrically insulating material, the wire segments being grouped together to form a branch of the bundle that is fitted at its free end with an angled coupling comprising:                a base (or plug) having the ends of said wire segments of the branch of the bundle secured thereto;        an angled rigid casing (or duct) surrounding the wire segments and having a first end designed to bear against the base; and        a member for fastening the casing on the base with the mutual orientation therebetween being variable.        
The invention applies to this type of bundle in which at least the branch fitted with the connector is protected by a shielding sheath or braid that is generally made of metal and not very deformable, and that is secured to a second end of the angled casing or duct.
The base is for plugging into a corresponding part of a complementary (second) connector belonging to a second bundle or to a piece of equipment, in order to provide electrical continuity between the pins of the two connectors.
For this purpose, the two connectors must be in alignment, and they must therefore extend with a certain determined mutual orientation.
In particular when the second connector forms part of equipment in a rotorcraft and/or is rigidly secured to a wall of the rotorcraft, mutual engagement of the connectors requires the angled connector of the bundle to be at an orientation that corresponds to that of the second connector; the rigidity of the shielded bundle can impede or prevent the angled connector it carries being oriented; in some configurations it is possible to loosen the member that fastens the casing to the base, change the mutual orientation of the casing and the base, and then retighten the fastener member; nevertheless, the amplitude of this change in orientation is limited; such a modification also runs the risk of subjecting one or more of the conductors to unacceptable levels of mechanical stress.